


Eine etwas unerwartete Begegnung

by Poesia_storica



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sturm und Drang-Schiller, insecure JoWo
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poesia_storica/pseuds/Poesia_storica
Summary: Es ist ziemlich genau das, wonach es klingt. Goethe und Schiller treffen sich im Haus der Lengefelds und Goethe versucht Schiller bestmöglich zu ignorieren.
Relationships: Johann Wolfgang von Goethe/Friedrich Schiller
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Eine etwas unerwartete Begegnung

**Author's Note:**

> Zum 271. Geburtstag, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JOWO!
> 
> Es ist nicht perfekt, aber hey, es ist etwas. Viel Spaß beim Lesen ;D
> 
> Tausend Dank an LegereScriptor.

Johann hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen. Da war er sich sicher. Die hochgewachsene Gestalt mit den wirren blonden Locken kam ihm einfach bekannt vor.  
War das er?  
Klar, das musste er sein. Er war der Autor der „Räuber“, das war klar. Er war Friedrich Schiller, das war ebenfalls klar.

Aber das war doch auch einer aus dieser Schule damals. Das war doch der hübsche Mediziner. Der einzige Mediziner …  
Hieß der nicht auch Friedrich Schiller?  
Natürlich war er das. Beim genaueren Betrachten konnte Johann klar erkennen, dass er es sein musste. Er war ja damals schon ganz ansehnlich (also schon sehr gutaussehend), aber jetzt … er hatte sich verändert, ein wenig zumindest.

Hätte er damals in der Karlsschule geahnt, dass sich der junge Bursche mal als potenzieller Konkurrent entpuppen würde, hätte er ihn wohl doch nicht so leichtfertig ignorieren können.

Wobei „leichtfertig“ relativ war. Johann hatte vergleichsweise viel Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen müssen, um dem jungen Schüler nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu zollen als ihm eigentlich zustand.

Aber dieser Schiller war offenbar mehr Dichter als Arzt und auch wenn Johann nun wirklich nicht mehr viel vom Sturm und Drang hielt, musste man schon sagen, dass der Kerl Talent hatte.  
Aber nicht dass sich die Jugend hier größer machen wollte als er selbst, der Olympier, der Dichterfürst …

Vielleicht sollte er sich mal mit dem neuen Dichtersternchen unterhalten. Aber irgendwie hatte er wenig Lust sich genauer mit diesem zu beschäftigen. Vielleicht könnte so eine Unterhaltung ganz spannend werden, vielleicht würden sie sich gut verstehen … Vielleicht wäre der junge Schiller aber auch einfach nur mit Johanns Selbstbewusstsein (böse Zungen würden es Arroganz nennen) überfordert.

Jedenfalls würde Johann sicherlich nicht damit anfangen.  
Er kannte sich selbst gut genug um zu wissen, dass dieser junge Mann ihn nicht einfach so kaltlassen würde.  
Er wusste worauf er stand. Der Herzog wusste es auch und hatte eigentlich kein Problem damit. Er sagte immer, es wäre ihm gleich, wer in Johanns Bett schläft, solang es weder seine Mutter noch seine Frau waren. Oder seine Liebhaberin, da war er auch ganz empfindlich.  
Aber ob sich da nun Männer oder Frauen in den Laken räkelten war ihm nun wirklich egal. Johann hatte sowieso schon viel seltsamere Dinge getan.  
Er durfte nur nicht mit diesen Neigungen an die Öffentlichkeit gehen.  
Es war nach wie vor eine Straftat und da könne ihm dann auch der Herzog nicht mehr helfen. Also hielt sich Johann eher an die Mädchen. Das Interesse an Männern war eh nie sonderlich stark.  
Meistens zumindest …

Aber bei Schiller musste er sich mal zusammen reißen. Er durfte keinesfalls Aufsehen erregen, durfte ihn nicht zu lang ansehen, er starrte ja schon fast und er durfte auch nicht die Augen verdrehen, wenn der junge Mann offensichtliches Interesse an den beiden Schwestern, Caroline und Charlotte von Lengefeld, zeigte, in deren Haus sie sich zum nunmehr zweiten Mal begegneten.  
Wobei er wirklich gerne die Augen verdreht hätte. Flirten schien ja nicht zu Schillers Stärken zu zählen.

Der junge Dichter hatte sich im Vergleich zu damals ziemlich verändert. Er wirkte kränklicher, seine Haut war blass, die Augen lagen tief in ihren Höhlen und die Wangen waren etwas eingefallen. Aber er sah nicht müde aus, nein, er strahlte eine unglaubliche Lebensfreude aus, schien einfach glücklich zu sein.  
Seine abgenutzte Kleidung, das ungepflegte Haar … Er wirkte etwas verwahrlost, aber er stand aufrecht und stolz. Er hatte mehr Selbstbewusstsein, das war ihm ganz deutlich anzusehen. Und trotz seiner ungesunden Hautfarbe könnte man meinen, er würde Napoleons komplettes Heer mit einer einzigen, rostigen Mistgabel besiegen.  
Um es mit Schillers eigenen Worten zu sagen: Er sah aus, als spürte er eine Armee in seiner Faust.

Johann schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt hatte er doch tatsächlich ganze 5 Minuten über Schiller sinniert, nur weil er ihn von weiten gesehen hatte … Wow.  
Das mit dem Ignorieren konnte ja lustig werden.

Er hatte gedacht, dass sich die anfängliche Neugier während seiner Italienreise verflüchtigen würde, aber ganz offensichtlich war das nicht der Fall. Ganz im Gegenteil, der Kerl ist sogar noch interessanter geworden.

Er hoffte einfach, Schiller nach diesem Abend nie wieder sehen zu müssen.  
Sicherheitshalber… Man kann ja nie wissen.

Und so kniff er einfach die Augen zusammen und stürzte sich in den Abend …

Für mehrere Stunden hielt er sich zumindest nicht schlecht. Sicher … Ein kurzer Blick hier und da war mal dabei, aber Johann schob es einfach auf den Zufall. Das war zwar „zufällig“ ziemlich oft, aber das würde er definitiv nicht zugeben. Er war nur … auf die Konkurrenz neugierig. Das Schiller nebenbei auch noch attraktiv war konnte man ja schlecht ändern. Er unterhielt sich mit einigen Bekannten, plauderte mit der Hausherrin, Luise von Lengefeld, und der Abend schien doch noch ganz angenehm zu werden. Aber irgendwann kam dann Charlotte mit eben jenem Mann an ihrem Arm auf ihn zu.  
Johann bemühte sich halbwegs entspannt zu wirken und bereitete sich innerlich auf dieses Gespräch vor, aber dazu kam es gar nicht erst, denn Schiller wurde plötzlich von einer Horde Damen belästigt, die ihm offensichtlich sehr wohlgesonnen waren.

Johann nutzte diese Gelegenheit um schnell und möglichst unauffällig zu verschwinden. Er wollte es lieber vermeiden, sich mit seinem neuen Kollegen zu unterhalten.

Er durchquerte den Saal und stellte auf der anderen Seite mit Bedauern fest, dass auch hier nicht sonderlich viele Ausweichmöglichkeiten vorlagen.  
Also beschloss er, für einen Augenblick an die frische Luft zu gehen. Das war wohl am einfachsten um Schiller zu entgehen. Und so schritt Johann ohne auch nur einen weiteren Blick an eben jenen zu verschwenden in den weitläufigen, mondbeschienenen Garten.

Er wanderte eine kleine Weile durch den ruhigen Park, genoss die Ruhe, die leisen Geräusche der Nacht, ignorierte gekonnt ein sich neckendes Pärchen, schritt an einem See vorbei, in dem sich der Mond magisch spiegelte und er beruhigte sich langsam wieder. Alles war so friedlich hier. Er genoss es richtig und beobachtete (halbwegs) entspannt eine Nachtigall. Und als er um die nächste Ecke bog, starb er beinahe an einem Herzinfarkt.

Nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stand eine große, dünne Gestalt, deren blonde Locken im Mondlicht schimmerten. Sie hatte sich auf einem Geländer aufgestützt und hatte Johann den Rücken zugewandt aber er erkannte ihn trotzdem. Natürlich erkannte er ihn. Wie könnte er auch nicht nachdem er heute schon ewig überlegt hatte, ob er ihn kannte.

Er wollte sich schon beinahe wieder umdrehen und sich unbemerkt davon machen, da begann Schiller zu sprechen.

„Guten Abend.“

Gut, damit hatte sich das auch wieder erledigt. Schillers Stimme war weich, wohlklingend, angenehm tief und er klang freundlich, etwas belustigt und vielleicht eine Spur verunsichert.  
Johann atmete durch. Es hatte ohnehin keinen Sinn mehr zu flüchten.  
Langsam ging er auf den Anderen zu und stellte sich in gebührenden Abstand neben ihn an das Geländer.

„Guten Abend, mein Herr …“

Eine Weile sagte keiner der Beiden ein Wort, bis Johann die Stille nicht mehr aushielt.

„Und Sie sind also der Autor der berüchtigten Räuber?“

Seine Stimme klang abwertend, ein wenig verachtend, eisig und scharf.  
Er wollte diesen Friedrich Schiller einfach nicht mögen. Ihm war doch klar, dass ihm all das später nur Schwierigkeiten bringen würde. Er kannte sich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er diesen Kerl wirklich echt hübsch und sogar ein gaaaaanz kleines bisschen attraktiv fand … Ein bisschen … wirklich nicht viel …

Schiller antwortete gefasst, wenn auch enttäuscht.

„Es hat Ihnen nicht gefallen?“

Quasi sofort hatte Johann ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er wollte ihn nicht verletzen und er wollte ihm erst recht nicht den Mut nehmen … Aber er blieb hart.

„Ich habe es nie gelesen. Zu viel Gewalt, zu viel Rebellion, viel zu viel Gesellschaftskritik. Was mir so zugetragen wurde, klang nun wirklich nicht sehr vielversprechend. Als könnten Sie so die Welt verbessern …“

Diese Lüge kam ihm erstaunlicherweise ziemlich leicht über die Lippen. Aber er konnte ja auch schlecht sagen, dass er sich gleich nachdem er aus Italien zurückgekommen war, das Buch gekauft hat, nur weil ihm der Name des Autors irgendwie bekannt vorkam.  
Und er hatte recht.  
Es war genau der Friedrich Schiller, der nun neben ihm stand, seine Unsicherheit hinter einem gekonnten, charmanten Lächeln zu verbergen versuchte und offensichtlich unoffensichtlich nervös war.  
Doch Johanns Worte schienen ihn nicht weiter zu verletzen. Vielmehr sah er belustigt aus und musste leicht schmunzeln.

„Da bin ich mir sicher. Sie müssen mich aber nicht anlügen. Wenn es Ihnen nicht gefallen hat oder wenn Sie etwas verärgert hat, dann können Sie mir das auch sagen. Ich werde Ihnen auch nichts tun.“

Schillers Schmunzeln wurde etwas breiter und er sah Johann aus frech blitzenden blauen Augen an.  
Verdammt. Er wusste also, dass Johann es doch gelesen hatte? Oder war er einfach arrogant genug, dass er davon ausging, dass jeder Deutsche dieses Buch gelesen haben muss? Das konnte sich Johann aber beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. So etwas würde man doch eher von ihm erwarten …

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich Sie anlügen würde?“

Er sah den jüngeren Dichter verständnislos an. Mit dem Theater kannte er sich ja glücklicherweise aus. Schiller begann leise zu lachen. Ein wohlklingendes, melodisches Lachen …

„Zum einen haben Sie sich heute mit Frau von Lengefeld über mich und mein Werk unterhalten, zumindest hat das Charlotte erzählt, und zum anderen gehen Sie mir schon den ganzen Abend aus dem Weg, wofür es ja nun wirklich keinen Grund gäbe, wenn ich Sie nicht irgendwie verärgert hätte. Und eben dafür kämen nur meine ‚Räuber‘ infrage.“

Darauf wusste Johann dann auch nichts mehr zu sagen. Dieser junge Mann dachte also durchaus mit und hatte eine gute Auffassungsgabe. Er würde es niemals zugeben, aber dieser Schiller gefiel ihm.  
Da Johann nicht mehr antwortete, standen sie wieder eine Zeit lang in der Dunkelheit nebeneinander. Nur der Mond spendete etwas Licht.

Johann sah zu Schiller auf, in sein Gesicht, in seine Augen.  
Er musste schlucken. Diese strahlend blauen Augen, die in dem spärlichen Licht dunkel glänzten, ihn aber so verschmitzt ansahen. Johann lenkte seinen Blick schnell wieder auf den Boden und drehte sich ein wenig von ihm weg.

Er spürte, wie etwas in seinem Bauch zu kribbeln begann. Er spürte das leichte Verlangen nach einem neuen Abenteuer in sich aufsteigen. Er spürte, wie ihm wärmer wurde und er spürte … Schillers Hand, die sich behutsam auf Johanns Schulter legte und dort auch erst einmal liegen blieb. Sie brannte sich förmlich durch den Stoff auf seine Haut …

Er sah wieder auf, direkt in Schillers Augen, dieser klang leicht beunruhigt.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Sorge lag in seinen Augen, die ihn gerade genau musterten und Johann küsste ihn. Einfach so.  
Er hatte den kurzen Abstand überwunden, hatte sein Gehirn ausgestellt und war einfach seinen Instinkten gefolgt. Schillers Lippen waren weich und schmiegten sich so perfekt an seine. Es fühlte sich so gut an …

Aber Schiller tat nichts. Er erwiderte den Kuss nicht, er schob Johann aber auch nicht weg. Er wartete einfach ab.  
Natürlich … was hatte er erwartet? Natürlich wollte Schiller nichts von ihm, das war doch von Anfang an klar gewesen.

Jetzt wurde ihm erst klar, was er da eigentlich tat. Er kannte Schiller nicht. Er war mehr oder weniger ein Fremder. Er konnte doch nicht einfach so einen fremden Mann küssen.  
Schiller könnte ihn anzeigen, er würde verhaftet werden. Schiller würde ihn der Unzucht oder Sodomie beschuldigen. Er würde ihm unanständige Gedanken, Entehrung oder gar Misshandlung unterstellen. Was er hier tat, kam einer Vergewaltigung gleich …

Er konnte absolut nichts mehr tun. Nicht einmal Carl August konnte ihn da irgendwie wieder herausholen. Langsam stieg Panik in ihm auf … Wie konnte er nur so unvorsichtig werden?

Johann löste sich schnell von dem erstarrten Dichter, wollte eigentlich etwas sagen, eine Entschuldigung stammeln, eine Ausrede erfinden, irgendwas … Aber er brachte keinen Ton heraus, also drehte er sich wortlos um und eilte mit schnellen Schritten zurück zum Haus.  
Er wollte schnellstmöglich nach Hause, diese Nacht für immer vergessen und Schiller einfach nie wieder sehen.

Aufgewühlt betrat er das Haus, schritt durch den großen Saal, holte seinen Mantel und verschwand, ohne sich zu verabschieden, aus dem Raum.  
Er stürmte gerade durch die dunklen Gänge in Richtung Ausgang, als …

„Warten Sie!“

Schiller kam ihm nachgelaufen. Was wollte er? Wollte er ihn demütigen? Ihn schlagen? Ihm drohen?  
Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt etwas.

„Warten Sie!“

Schiller hatte ihn eingeholt, hielt ihn an der Schulter fest und drehte ihn schwungvoll zu sich um.

„Was wollen Sie noch? Lassen Sie mich einfach gehen. Ich werde …“

Johann wurde von Schillers Lippen auf seinen unterbrochen. Hungrig drückte sich der Jüngere an ihn. Dieser Kuss war weit weniger vorsichtig als der vorherige.  
Er war fordernd, hart, voller Verlangen, feurig heiß.  
Der junge Mann hatte den älteren Dichter an eine Wand gedrückt und fixierte ihn dort mit seinem eigenen Körper.

Nach einem kurzen Moment der Überraschung ließ sich Johann fallen, genoss den Kuss, gab sich dem Anderen hin. Er genoss das Gefühl der weichen Lippen auf seinen, spürte, wie Schillers Zunge vorsichtig über Johanns Lippen strich, um Einlass bittend. Sie vertieften den Kuss und Johann musste sich an Schiller festhalten, da er Angst hatte, seine Beine würden ihn nicht mehr halten.  
Es war so kraftvoll, so rein, ungehindert in ihrem Verlangen. Es war so Sturm und Drang.  
Schiller schmeckte nach Wein und auch ein bisschen nach Tabak. In diesem Moment waren sie einzigartig und für immer.  
Es raubte ihm den Atem. Niemals hätte er damit gerechnet, dass ein normaler (und eigentlich relativ langweiliger) Abend bei den Lengefelds so eine Wendung nehmen würde …

Schwer atmend lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und Johann sah etwas verwirrt zu Schiller auf.

„Ähm… Ich bin übrigens Goethe… Johann… “

Schiller begann wieder leise zu lachen und richtete Johanns Weste ein wenig.

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich glaube, ich habe schon von dir gehört. Friedrich Schiller mein Name.“

Die Selbstverständlichkeit mit der Schiller, nein, Friedrich ihn duzte war seltsam, neu, aber keineswegs unangenehm. Johann zog ihn in einen weiteren Kuss, nur ganz kurz, sanfter als der eben.  
Er wusste, er sollte das nicht tun. Er sollte Friedrich nicht so in Gefahr bringen. Er sollte ihn von sich stoßen, ihn weg schicken, das alles jetzt und hier beenden, bevor überhaupt erst etwas Schwerwiegendes passieren konnte. Aber er wollte nicht. Er wollte egoistisch sein. Er wollte dieses Risiko eingehen. Alles andere war ihm egal. Die Gefahr war ihm egal.  
Sie sorgte sogar noch für den Nervenkitzel.  
Es war ihm egal, dass jeden Moment jemand den Saal verlassen könnte und sie dann so sehen würde. Es war ihm egal, dass seine Weste verschoben und halb geöffnet war. Und irgendwie fühlte er sich einfach gut, wenn er Friedrich so sah. Die zerzausten Haare, die geröteten Lippen … Er sah wirklich verdammt gut aus.

„Verzeih mir, Friedrich. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen …“

Johann strich eine Locke aus Friedrichs Gesicht. Er schmunzelte leicht, klang aber dennoch entschuldigend.

„Du konntest nicht widerstehen? So apart bin ich nun auch wieder nicht. Bin ich nicht nur eine willkürliche Abwechslung für eine Nacht?“

Er klang ungläubig, sah allerdings glücklich lächelnd auf Johann herunter.

„Das werden wir sehen. Aber ich glaube, wir könnten uns auch öfter treffen …“

Johann grinst ein wenig.

„So so, du glaubst … Vielleicht hätte ich dir doch nicht nachlaufen sollen, wenn man dann doch nicht wert geschätzt wird. Herr Goethe, das ist unter meiner Würde. So hochnäsig …“  
Der Jüngere kicherte leicht.  
„Du hast mich den ganzen Abend kaum angesehen und ich wollte doch nur ein einziges Mal mit dir sprechen. Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken.“

„Bedanken? Wofür wolltest du dich denn bedanken?“

Johann war verwirrt und sah Friedrich auch dementsprechend an. War er sich doch sicher gewesen, dass sie sich erst einmal getroffen haben. Schiller lächelte sanft.

„Du warst es, der mir dort, in der Schule, Kraft gegeben hat. Deine Worte waren der Grund, weshalb ich nie aufgegeben habe. Durch dich begann ich zu schreiben. Deine Geschichten waren mein Antrieb.

Und dafür danke ich dir. “

Johann sah wieder zu ihm auf und küsste ihn noch einmal. Lang, sanft, liebevoll …  
Dann begann Schiller leicht zu grinsen.

„Gehen wir wieder zu den anderen oder willst du immer noch gehen? Ich würde dich nach Hause bringen. Und vielleicht willst du mich dann noch auf ein Glas Wein einladen …  
Ich glaube ja, wir werden heute nicht mehr gebraucht...“


End file.
